1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to painting aids and, more particularly, to a paint brush holder for holding a paint brush over the interior of a paint can.
2. Related Art
In the process of decorative painting with a paint brush, paint is loaded on the brush by dipping the brush into a filled paint can. When painting is interrupted and the brush put down, excess paint on the brush can splatter or the bristles of the brush can dry out. To prevent these problems, the brush can be suspended over the paint can to catch the excess paint, or the bristles can be kept moist by suspending the brush into the paint contained in the paint can.
A number of paint brush holders that vertically suspend a paint brush in a paint can have been developed. In many cases, these devices suffer from one or more of the following drawbacks: unstable attachment to the paint can; brush gripping elements that require the use of two hands to easily release the brush; brush supporting arms that fail to hold the paint brush securely; cumbersome construction and awkward use; and uneconomical fabrication.